1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing method the OLED display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display may include a plurality of pixels, each of which may include an OLED made up of two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer positioned therebetween. Electrons injected from one of the electrodes, namely a cathode (which may be shared by or common to all of the pixels), and holes injected from the other one of the electrodes, namely an anode, are bonded to each other in the organic light emitting layer to form excitons. Light is emitted while the excitons discharge energy. Each of the pixels may also include a plurality of transistors and capacitors for driving the OLED. The transistors may include a switching transistor and a driving transistor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the present invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.